Doctor Armstrong
Doctor Armstrong is an award-winning roboticist, best known for his contributions to the development of GPAs, namely the Megaraph computer. He was introduced in ''Spark the Electric Jester'', testing the determined jester that he had been watching over the course of the game. He hacked into Romalo, Megagram, Seam, and (presumably) Kerana to assist him. Appearance Dr. Armstrong is a small, scruffy, brown Formie. He is one of the older characters, with wrinkles and bags around his eyes. He has blue eyes and matching blue antennae. An uncommon trait on Formies, he has a pinkish-red button nose. Underneath, he has an unkempt dark brown mustache (more kempt in his Spark 1 appearance). He has large, bushy, dark brown eyebrows. He wears a red turtleneck sweater. Over it is a white labcoat with gray buttons, and yellow and gray accents. He wears plain brown trousers. He has white sneakers, with similar colors to his lab coat. He finishes the look with simple white gloves. Personality Dr Armstrong is shown to care a lot about GPAs and people alike, covering Spark's expenses and trying to help Fark find his true name respectively. He has a passion for technology and knowledge, trying to find ways to advance Formie society's current state of tech via the creation of Megaraph. He has some slight self-esteem problems. Abilities Dr. Armstrong is highly intelligent, able to create advanced robots and devices that are autonomous. However, he seems a little forgetful, as he doesn't program his robots with limits on their goals, seen with the defection of Clarity and Freom. He seems to enjoy self-deprecating humour. History Spark the Electric Jester Sometime before the event of the game, Doctor Armstrong began building Megaraph, a powerful supercomputer capable of building many GPAs efficiently. He also created an A.I, Clarity, and placed it inside of Megaraph. Clarity's main purpose was to protect life on the Moon The doctor realised that the computer was always vulnerable to many dangerous threats, and so he built Unit-0. He quickly realised that his versatile prototype was not powerful enough to protect Megaraph efficiently, and so he began working on its successor, Unit-1. Things took a turn for the worst, however, as Unit-1 had a destructive way of achieving complete protection of the computer. He planned to eradicate all life in the Moon, by destroying the artificial atmosphere ring around it. Unit-1 created and launched a virus on the net, to which most GPAs were connected to at all times, giving him full control over. He created an army to achieve complete protection of Megaraph, calling himself by a new name, Freom. Clarity had also defected, seeing that the only way to save life was to destroy it. She spurred Freom to follow her orders, achieving the dual goal of protecting both the computer and the Moon. Doctor Armstrong does not appear in the game until much later, where he was set up for a meeting with Spark by Romalo, whom the doctor fixed and freed from Freom's virus after he was damaged by Kaw-Man. Doctor Armstrong explains the situation to Spark, with some self-deprecating humour on the side. The doctor notes Spark's illegal activities as of the time of their meeting, though promises to deal with the legal issues himself. He considers Spark's actions as a job of sorts, and considers him hired with confirmed payment for his work, exciting Spark. The doctor is not seen again in Spark's playthrough, but is mentioned in Fark's story, as Spark is enjoying his vacation, while Fark is crashing at his house. Spark the Electric Jester 2 Dr Armstrong is first introduced in the three-dimensional sequel in a meeting with Fark, whom he put under maintenance and checked for any damages after the events of the first game, which all seemed negative. Doctor Armstrong is impressed by Fark's unique, one of a kind body. Doctor Armstrong wonders why Fark is searching for his actual name, pondering why his current given name bothers him. After he finds out the meaning of Fark's name, he tells the jester that there's nothing to be ashamed off, but nonetheless agrees to look through his code in hopes of finding his actual name, which riles up Fark. While he orders Fark to lie down on an operating table to begin the procedure, an electric jester named E.J swoops by and kidnaps the doctor, leaving Fark to go find and rescue him. After a long cat and dog chase, Fark finally corners E.J in Technoria City. Fark grabs him by the neck and demands to know where the doctor is. E.J negatively responds with a juvenile insult, resulting in a fight. After the fight is over, E.J flees to a nearby helipad, where Double and Flint are awaiting him, the former taunting the weak unit and throwing him off the rooftop after he sees Fark approaching. Double announces to Fark that Freom himself would make an appearance, surprising the jester. True to Double's word, Freom appears in Technoria and announces to Fark that Dr Armstrong is dead, shocking the jester. He does also ultimately reveal Fark's true identity, as his son. However, Dr. Armstrong is seen alive, contrary to Freom's claims. E.J had placed him in the mountains, and is now in Flint's clutches. The two talk for a moment, pondering if Fark had survived the Apocalypse Thruster's explosion. Flint then reacts aggressively towards Dr. Armstrong, accusing the whole ordeal on him. Flint orders him to get moving, as another threat still exists.￼ Trivia * Dr. Armstrong's name could be a reference to the final boss of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Senator Steven Armstrong. Both characters have goals that they think will benefit people and their world, but have skewed ways of achieving it. Besides that, they have little else in common, however. Gallery AndyArmstrong2.png|Dr. Armstrong art by Andy Tunstall. AndyArmstrong1.png|Ditto. ArmstrongProgress.png|Sketch, line art, and the final image of Dr. Armstrong. Category:Characters Category:Formies Category:Male